1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to industrial robots, more particularly, to an automatic hand changing device for industrial robots, for changing and mounting robot hands of various working functions on free end of the arm of an industrial robot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Industrial robots are used widely in combination with machine tools for automatic machining and automatic assembly, thus contributing to improving work efficiency and to saving labor.
Most conventional industrial robots are designed to perform a simple task with a robot hand attached fixedly to the free end of the robot arm. This fixed attachment is one of the causes restricting the versatility of industrial robots.